Bajo el árbol de Cerezos
by MissManga19
Summary: No le gustaba pensar en cómo moriría, si sería el héroe de algún poni o simplemente cerraría los ojos en medio de una batalla. Pero aunque no quiera saberlo, sabía que pasaría... pero nunca estás suficientemente preparado para morir.


 _No le gustaba pensar en cómo moriría, si sería el héroe de algún poni o simplemente cerraría los ojos en medio de una batalla. Pero aunque no quiera saberlo, sabía que pasaría... pero nunca estás suficientemente preparado para morir._

Capítulo único.

El frío era intenso.

La armadura de metal que cubría parte de mi pelaje no alcanzaba para abrigarme del fuerte frío que hacía. No había nieve que me asegurara que estábamos en pleno invierno, pero el viento era tan poderoso que taladraba mi pecho e hizo que mi corazón se apretara con un solo susurro de las nubes. Era oscuro, tanto que casi no alcanzaba a ver dónde estaba, así que solo caminé lentamente entre los bosques profundos en los que me perdí.

El tiempo parecía infinito mientras mis cascos protegidos tocaban cada extensión de tierra marchita haciendo el único sonido que pude escuchar en todo el lugar que parecía un olvidado laberinto de árboles, no podía asegurar exactamente si estaba en lo correcto, o si la razón podía darme una oportunidad, pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que estaba lejos de mi hogar. Y que tal vez nunca lo encontraría.

Apreté los ojos con precisión, esfumando esos pensamientos dañinos de mi cabeza mientras que agilizaba el paso con cuidado entre los troncos que dibujaban espantosas sombras debajo de la luz de Luna. Al pensar en ella, tan sublime y brillante en el cielo, no pude evitar suspirar. La guerra había acabado, mis compañeros de seguro estaban protegiéndose en algún lugar del bosque, casi esperando que vengan por ellos o peor, estaban muertos. La posibilidad de sobrevivir combatiendo peligros contra las princesas era una en un millón. Los que sobreviven eran los antiguos héroes... porque eran despojados de sus armaduras, de su humilde servicio y regresaban a sus hogares; con el corazón roto y la mente destrozada. Podría ser uno de ellos. Y viviría lamentándome toda mi vida de haber matado a algún ser vivo, o tal vez no, porque vería las sonrisas de quienes salvé aunque ellos no supieran que por mi valentía y la de cientos de guardias había paz.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que vestí esta armadura dorada como el Sol de nuestra Princesa, mi corazón no paraba de dar brincos, mi familia sonreía aunque sabía que dentro de ellos había tristeza, porque podría llegar el día en que uno de mis compañeros tocaría su puerta y le daría la peor noticia: que había sacrificado mi vida para derrotar a un monstruo que podía ser cualquiera; dragones, griffons, timberwolves, changlenings, y tantos enemigos a los que vencer... Como justo ahora.

La neblina se posaba dulcemente y casi pidiendo permiso en la profundidad del bosque, impidiéndome ver más de lo que mis ojos alguna vez pudieron. Mi respiración casi no existía de tan breve que era, y en un segundo, mis cascos se detuvieron.

Tal vez era verdad, nunca regresaría a casa.

Sacudí mis orejas deshaciéndome de esa minuciosa voz en mi cerebro. Castigándola con una chispa de esperanza que se poso en mí. Como la primera mañana de primavera después de una tormenta de nieve en las colinas. Así esperé.

Alrededor de mí no había más que espesas nubes blancas y arbustos que se escondieron detrás de ellas. Las criaturas parecían dormir, y el silencio se hizo presente cuando solo decidí sentarme en la grama oxidada del bosque. A esperar la primavera, no importa cuánto tarde. Mis ojos se sentían cansados de luchar, tanto que se cerraban lentamente sin mi permiso. Pedían descanso, como todo mi cuerpo. Mis cascos estaban un poco pesados y en mis hombros había sangre, no mucha pero lo suficiente para advertirme de que estaba herido, aunque no dolían. Hace tiempo que olvide la espada en algún lugar, era como dejar mi honor enterrado lejos de mí, así sentí la victoria nunca concebida. En este punto, en el que te advierten que debes ser más fuerte que nunca, no pude recordar quién era, o qué buscaba al intentar proteger otros ponis, cuando tal vez no podía protegerme a mí mismo.

Resoplé cansado mientras mis alas saludaron el suelo, desplomadas a cada lado de mí, tan blancas como la neblina que podía confundirlas, había gotas de sangre que brotaban de algunas raspaduras en ellas... Pero no dolor. El yelmo dorado pesaba como atrapar mil rayos en la cabeza, así que procedí a quitármelo para dejar caer la melena azul tan característica en mi familia. Era el orgullo de ellos, qué pensarían de mí ahora, eso siempre había sido un misterio. Puse mi quijada entre mis cascos, haciendo un cómodo asiento mientras el día vuelve y podía encontrar más fácilmente el camino a casa, donde me esperan con ansiedad y tristeza. Mis ojos no tardaron en cerrarse inconscientemente, casi imaginando en mi memoria los sucesos transcurridos las últimas horas, como si fuese una vieja historia que nunca escuché, tan vago y lejano... como si hubiera sido un sueño. La batalla encendida que daba paso a la más pura violencia escondida dentro de cada uno de nosotros, el pasar rápido del tiempo mientras que la adrenalina nos consume, y la tranquilidad del final que nos da la sensación de un vacío satisfactorio.

Este era el momento en que no sabía si estaba dormido o solo estaba sumergido en una profunda paz total que sentía mis extremidades ignorar mis propias intenciones, como si debo pertenecer allí y no en algún otro lugar. Algo tocó mi nariz, un suave y delicado movimiento que espantó mi bienestar.

Un pequeño pétalo rosa.

Alcé mis ojos al cielo esperando divisar la procedencia de la hojita tan brillante que sucumbió mi descanso. Para descubrir un gigantesco árbol de cerezo.

Era hermoso, tan hermoso como si todos los colores de la melena de todas las princesas se fundieran en millones de piececitas que vestían las ramas del árbol. No podía ver el cielo a través de él porque sus flores me taparon las estrellas, casi sintiéndose estar celosas por la intromisión. Me sorprendí levemente debido a que no recordaba recostarme debajo de un cerezo gigante, pero desaparecí ese hecho con otro más interesante: no había neblina. Un suspiro de fe inundó mis fosas nasales, tal vez solo estaba más cerca de casa y algo allí afuera me estaba dando la señal. Mis ojos no paraban de observar cada rincón del enorme regalo de la naturaleza, buscando ahora poder disfrutar más de ello, me acerqué al árbol para rodearlo en busca de un lugar más cómodo. Encontrándome con alguien más.

Era una poni.

Estaba hundida en mil sueños, o eso parecía. Pues sus ojos estaban sellados con tal intensidad que parecía nunca volver a ver la luz del Sol de nuevo, haciendo que las ojeras rojizas se marcaran con profundidad en su rostro. Era pequeña, lo supe por la inocencia posada en sus mejillas pálidas, lo que por alguna razón me hizo sentir una tristeza inexplicable en el alma. Su melena caía como suaves cascadas hasta llegar hasta más por debajo de sus cascos, y estaban teñidas de un gris opaco y perdido. Lo único que más me sorprendió es que su cuero rosa parecía perder el brillo, como si el color se marchitara junto con las hojas del cerezo. No quise despertarla, pues parecía estar tan sumisa en un océano que su cuerpo podría estar sin vida como si nada, pues se veía perfecta y rota a la vez allí tumbada sin darse cuenta de que los pétalos de cerezos la enterraban lentamente. Y el impulso terrible por despertarla me inundó de nuevo.

Pero no fue necesario hacerlo de todas formas, porque ella abrió sus ojos. Revelando el mismo gris eterno en ellos.

— ¿Q-quién eres?— su pregunta salió con tanta inseguridad que me hizo sentir incómodo por la extraña situación, tenía una voz suave y temerosa, como si hubiera estado guardada en su garganta por años.— ¿C-cómo llegaste aquí? — rápidamente sentí como si un nudo en el cuello me impidiera hablar, casi pude ver los pélalos del cerezo caer con más fuerza en este momento, como si algo las tumbara en realidad.

—No lo sé, pues...

—¿O al menos es que...?— en su segundo su voz se iluminó de una esperanza indescriptible, un brillo misterioso inundó nuestro alrededor. Miré hacia la copa resplandeciente de aquel cerezo que parecía más grande a cada segundo que permanecía observándolo y el cielo oscurecía. Aquella poni miraba mi rostro detenidamente, casi buscando algo... como si me recordara.— ¿Eres _tú_?— preguntó, pero parecía más una afirmación, algo que desde su fondo podía declarar con fuerza.

Pero yo no entendía a lo que se refería.— Amm... depende, ¿a quién buscas?— sus ojos grises y opacados por el paso del tiempo se arrugaron con una sonrisa ensoñadora, bajó sus orejas con descuido y se tocó la melena grisácea con los cascos, casi avergonzada.

—No creo que seas tú, en realidad. No me reconociste, y él hubiera sabido quien soy en un segundo.— aceptó desesperanzada. En ese instante casi pude sentir que la temperatura bajó y el árbol de cerezo se estremeció al viento.— Pero... ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Respóndeme.— insistió.

—Soy uno de los guardias reales del Sol, mi nombre es...— hice una pequeña pausa.— Lo siento, mi nombre es...— y de nuevo hubo otra, un poco más larga que la anterior. Arrugué mis cejas al momento en que un pétalo del cerezo bailó frente a mí lentamente.—Yo... me llamo...— y nunca puse terminar esa frase.

—No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?— y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en verdad no recordaba nada más de mí que una triste realidad de un pasado inadvertido. Se sentía extraño, la familiaridad de algunos rostros felices... como el de un pequeño poni de algunos once años al que le prometí que le iba a enseñar a volar, las cartas de una unicornio que todavía guardo en un cajón escondido, sentía que sabía quiénes eran ellos pero al mismo tiempo era como si nunca los hubiera conocido. Tal vez un pequeño hermano que quería crecer y ser como yo, tal vez una novia a la que hice promesas. Y los abandoné. Me senté al lado de la poni que compartió el mismo silencio que hubo por minutos mirando al vacío que se extendió debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo, como si ambos hubiéramos encontrado una horrible verdad.

—No.— susurré.

—Yo...— su voz se hizo presente y volteé a verla. Parecía como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.— Tampoco recuerdo nada. Todo lo que fui alguna vez, lo que hice, a quienes amé... se ha ido, ¿y sabes? al principio me dolía porque estoy aquí sin saber porqué, solo esperando algo, a alguien... a _él_. Pero ya olvidé quien es ése poni que espero...— se detuvo en seco cuando trató de divisar algo entre la nueva oleada de flores de cereza que se desmenuzaban en el aire.— Lo olvidé.— susurró por segunda vez, sonriendo como si fuera una mala broma después de todo.— Así como también olvidé qué se siente estar triste. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, ya ni sé lo poco que sé, pero... aún lo espero. Aún creo que él volverá por mí.

Algo pellizcó mis párpados. Dolor, preocupación, ese sentimiento fuerte que todavía yace dentro de mí. Las hojas de cerezo se posaron en mi melena, cubriéndome con su cálido rosa, el cielo se volvió incoloro y el aire se plasmó en un profundo silencio desgarrador.

Me perforaba las venas, el corazón ya no latía como antes cuando tocaba mi pecho desbordado en adrenalina en el medio de alguna batalla... no estaba ahí, lo supe cuando el fuerte tambor se había detenido. Llevé un casco al cuello buscando el pulso... pero no lo encontré. El pánico me absorbió rápidamente, mirando a mi alrededor como si tratara de buscar algún objeto perdido. ¡¿Cómo había de encontrar un órgano entre tantos pétalos de cerezo?! Peor, ¡¿Cómo lo había perdido en primer lugar?! Abrí mis alas con temor a que también las hubiera perdido, observando mis plumas blanquecinas que comenzaban a teñirse lentamente de gris, el color era similar al de la poni, posé mis ojos en ella y la encontré dormida, de nuevo.

Tan sola, profunda e intocable.

Tan confundida y desesperanzada.

Nunca me imaginé cómo sería morir. ¿Sería esto? Este sentimiento de impotencia que me ahoga a cada segundo, a mis alas ahora grises que dedicaré horas en observar decolorarse, a los rostros que desaparecen como fotografías dañadas con la edad, a mi armadura que se oxidará perdiendo el brillo cuando ya no recuerde más de mí que el propósito que nunca cumplí; nunca le enseñé a volar y nunca me casé con ella.

Nunca volveré.

Estaría aquí, por siempre. Esperando a un poni que nunca vendrá por mí, como ella. Dejando que los pétalos de cerezo se arropen encima de mí e intenten darme el calor que un corazón nunca me dará. Intentando recordar qué se sentía llorar, volar, amar, soñar... vivir.

Pero estábamos muertos.


End file.
